


The adventures of Titanium Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Original Character Death(s), Parent Tony Stark, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark as a one night stand with a tall pale brunette woman, he doesn't think anything of it until five years later a little girl comes to the gate at his mansion and says that he's her father and that the brunette woman had died. He takes the girl in





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted to show what they're lives were like before Tony was kidnapped and became Iron Man. The next chapter will definitely be longer, she always won't actually do any heroing until Avengers when she's 12. When I post the next chapter I suggest skipping this one

April 20th, 2008

She hated the name Vanessa, to be honest she didn't actually hate her name, she just hated being called van. She wished her mom had named her something else. She was trying to create a mini robot, her dad did that all the time, she wasn't skilled at building, her thing was chemistry, she loved to explode things, to her father's dismay. 

Vanessa left her little desk, her plan was to sneak into her dad's workshop and take a couple tools. Tony told her many times that he didn't want her in the workshop, but she still went anyway. Her dad was gone a lot, he had business meetings, and when he was home he was busy with his cars. She wanted to do something to make him proud, all she had ever wanted was to be like him, to be as smart as him. 

Vanessa reached the workshop, and quietly opened the glass door. She walked inside and searched for the tools, Tony wasn't exactly organized, she was similar to him in that respect. She found the tools and ran as quickly as she could to her room, she chuckled and began working on her robot again. She was so excited to finish the robot, it'd be her first real creation, that wasn't hung up on her wall. 

Vanessa became bored while working on her robot it had been hours since she started. She decided to watch cartoons, though she probably wouldn't be able to finish an episode, Vanessa couldn't stay still for a long time or she got bored. Whenever Obadiah was around he would talk about how she was similar to Tony and Howard, she liked Obadiah, he gave her lots of gifts, she didn't know why. 

Vanessa left her room and wondered around, she thought about talking to Jarvis. She justed continued to walk around, until she was in the kitchen, she decided to make "the most delicious food known to man" she looked through the cupboards. She had found, chocolate chips, marshmallows, cake mix, Pringles, macaroni and cheese, maraschino cherries, and a bottle of Coca cola. She grabbed bowl and mixed everything into it, she cooked the macaroni and cheese before she put it in the mixture. She was proud of her creation until she took a bite, it was terrible, she than had a great idea. 

Vanessa grabbed a little container, and poured the sugary soup in it, she almost dropped the container and bowl when her name was called. She turned right, and Pepper Potts was standing with a confused look on her face. "Mr. Stark would like it if you went to bed, it's 7 am, you never went to sleep last night" Pepper looked worried as she spoke, "If he wants me to go to bed, than he should tell me himself, no offense Pep" she went back to putting the mixture in the container, "Vanessa, he's busy in his workshop, you could go ask him yourself" Pepper left, and than Vanessa wondered when he how long he had been in the workshop, and how she didn't see him. 

Vanessa took the container with her, and walked into the workshop, she looked around, but couldn't see him. "Under the car with flames" she heard to her left, she saw Tony's legs sticking out from under the car. She ran to him, "I made you something, by the way Pep is calling you Mr. Stark again" she slid the gross mixture under to car next to her dad. "Miss. Potts was mad that I had a friend with me last night, what is this?" He slid out from under the car, and took out the mixture from under the car with him. "That's gross, and That is a mixture of many yummy things" she looked under the car, "You used to pick your nose, I think you win in the contest of grossness" he took the spoon from her hand, and took a bite, he reacted with disgust immediately. "I love you kid, but this is the worst thing I've eaten be far" she began laughing hysterically, and Tony pushed the soup away.


	2. Papa's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa experiments, cries, and thinks about getting a cat.

APRIL 25TH, 2008

Vanessa woke up suddenly, she had had another nightmare, she had nightmares every night, she didn't understand why. She just wanted a good night's sleep, after she stood up, she grabbed her ugly red sweater from her chair. Her mother had bought her the very large sweater, it was covered in holes and stains. A part of her wanted to burn it, to listen to the wool crackle, but she never would.

Vanessa wondered what she should do, maybe talk to Tony. She didn't want to bother with and his companion, she had seen him come home later with a blonde she didn't recognize. She wondered if would ever actually have a mom again, "probably not" she thought. She would sometimes think of Pepper as a mother figure, she didn't think that Pepper would ever be with Tony.

Vanessa liked Pepper, the stressed strawberry blonde had been in her life since she had come to Tony mansion gate. Vanessa didn't like Obadiah, she liked the presents he gave her, she didn't that he would buy her make up. In a way Obadiah was like her Grandpa, all of her actual grandparents died before she could ever meet any of them, that sadden her. She paced around her room, she just wanted to go back to sleep, and try to finally sleep well, maybe she would make something explode. Pepper had always worried about Vanessa being obsessed with fire and explosives, and Vanessa liked that she knew someone cared about her. She knew Tony loved her, but he was never around, she just felt alone. 

Vanessa took out the vinegar and baking soda she had taken from the kitchen, and slammed it onto her desk. She smiled softly, and put it in a plastic bag, this was a little tame for her, but it was all she had right now. It fizzed up, and spilled out of the bag, she didn't get as much joy out of it as she hoped. She sighed and hit the bag off the desk, along with the vinegar, box of baking soda, and her soldering iron. She wanted to scream, and kick her desk, she didn't actually do it though, she had to clean up the mess, and get rid of the vinegar. 

Vanessa walked to her bathroom, while she was in the bathroom she noticed she had gotten baking soda on her sweater, it always now smelt of vinegar. She ripped off the already torn up sweater, and held it close, she began to cry. She sobbed, and sobbed, in her mind she ruined the only thing she had left of her mother, she couldn't even remember if her mom was good, or if she was mean. 

Vanessa wanted to remember her mom, it's not like her father was going to, if her mother had never died, Vanessa would have never meet Tony. She loved her father, or Papa as she called him, and all she wanted was to be like him. She had made circuit boards and mini robots that recorded sounds, but in her eyes that wasn't enough. Vanessa wondered if she had any other family, she couldn't remember any other family, no one. All she knew was that Tony was the only person she had, she sighed "I want a cat" she thought, she wiped away her tears. An animal would always be there for her, a little fur ball to keep her company was what she wanted. She would talk to her dad as soon as she could, she knew he had a trip tomorrow, but she would try to ask him before he left. The thought of a cat brought a smile to her face, she jumped up, and began to think of a name for her cat. "Mittens? Stuffy? Fluffy? Jessica!" She thought, she didn't why she thought of the name Jessica, but she liked it.

Vanessa smiled and spun around her room, she might have a little friend, and that brought her more excitement than volcano bag. She curled up on her bed, and fell asleep smiling.

Vanessa woke up with a feeling of doom, she forgot that she had school today. She hated her school more than anything, the seventh graders, or her classmates were horrible. She dramatically sighed and crawled out of bed, she rummaged through her closet and found the orange and yellow uniform. She thought it was the ugliest piece of clothing, besides the torn up red sweater, but that at least had sentimental value. She brushed out her tangled hair, and put it in a ponytail, she than put on rainbow boots. 

She liked the rainbow boots, they added spunk to her boring outfit. She walked out of her room as slowly as she possibly could, and than she ran to the kitchen and grabbed an red apple. Vanessa tossed the apple up and caught it, "Come on, Mr. Stark wouldn't want you late for school" she jumped and dropped the apple. She spun around, and stared at Happy, "You almost scared me to death!" She said as she picked up her apple and wiped it off. Before Happy could say anything else, she ran to the car, and jumped into the backseat. 

Vanessa didn't want to go to school, though she loved learning. She watched out the car window as Happy drove her to school, they were silent the whole ride, she didn't actually have anything to say. She unbuckled and said goodbye as she left the car, they made it to school, and she was early. She felt dread as she walked into the school, Vanessa wanted to go to a normal school, where she wouldn't hate all of her class mates. 

Vanessa walked to her locker and grabbed her books, she slowly walked to her classroom. The other children around her were very loud, howling with laughter, and just talking loudly. The nosie alone made her stressed, this happened every week.

When lunch time came around, Vanessa was the first to leave the classroom. She only grabbed a juice box when she passed the lunch ladies, and quickly choose a table no one was sitting at. She was glad when no one tried to sit next to her, she didn't actually hate school she just hated the people in it. Eventually she would graduate, and than she could go to college, college would probably be a lot better than middle school. Just as she sat up to walk away a smiley blonde sat at her table, "Hello! How are ya? The name's Charlotte" the girl said, she looked around eleven, and Vanessa could tell she was southern. "Hey? I'm good, how are you?" Vanessa was slightly confused as to why this unknown girl was here, "I'm doing great, any how, what's ya name?" Charlotte said. "It's Vanessa, I've got to go, but it was nice meeting you, see you around" Vanessa walked away as quickly as possible.

Vanessa looked up to the celling when the school microphone came on, "Vanessa Stark, please come to the front desk" the microphone said, she was confused, she didn't know what she had done. "Maybe they found out I was to one who had been flicking corn at the teachers last year" she thought, how serious could corn flicking be?

Vanessa walked to the front desk, she felt terrible about flicking corn at the teachers, "What if I had blinded someone with a piece of corn!"she thought, she was completely convinced that she had accidentally blinded a teacher. When she finally got to the front desk, she opened the door, warily looked at the principal's assistant, and opened the door to the principal's office. "Please sit down, Miss Stark" he said, she gulped and sat down. "Why am I here?" She blurted out, she was really worried that she had blinded a teacher, "I have some unfortunate news, your father Tony Stark has been kidnapped. Miss Pepper Pots has come to pick you up" he said, Vanessa just stared at him while her eyes filled up with tears. 

"Why would someone kidnapped Papa?' she thought, she began to son. Was she never going to see her Papa again, was he gone forever, how would she live without her only family left? She stood up, and ran out of the class room, she needed to find out where Pepper was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing. I have two more chapters before we're at Iron Man 2, I'm not going to write to much until Avengers. She's a little kid right now, so there's not much she can do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
